Inuyasha The Wrath Of Naraku
by tmnt1234
Summary: It is basically the same story line as the anime, but instead with my own OC characters. There is no Kagome in this version but my Oc is Kikyo's reincarnation and my other OC i created is Kikyo and Keade's younger sister, Sarafina.
1. Chapter 1 The Plot Begins

It started out like any normal day for me and my best friend, Jalyssa. My cat, Nala had escaped outside and was running towards our well house. My best friend and I ran to the well house to retrieve her, But that day was about to turn into something out of the ordinary. A demon centipede had come out of our well and dragged both of us down it. When we emerged, we found ourselves in an alternate version of feudal japan and the demon looming over us. Now I know what you are going to say demons don't exist. Well...I hate to brake it to you, they do. And this demon wanted us dead for some unknown reason. The only thing this demon could want was this weird looking jewel that had exited from my body when we emerged from the well. We ran for our lives through the forest and were separated from each other. I ran to a tree somewhere in the forest and saw a weird looking boy with dog ears. Little did i know, that this boy would change my life forever.  
"You...Kikyo!"  
"What are you talking about? My name's not Kikyo."  
"Your a damn liar, Kikyo! You killed me! You may have changed your hair and clothes, but there is no denying it. You must be Kikyo!"  
"I have no idea who you are or who this Kikyo is, but I will say this, my name's Katy not Kikyo."  
"Then how come you smell like her?"  
"I can answer that, Inuyasha. The reason she smells and looks like her is because she is the reincarnation of my late sister, Kikyo. Ye may not remember me, but I am Kaede her younger sister. I have grown old these past 50 years, which is how long ye slept for. Child, Ye must release him if the demon is to be defeated. Only Ye can remove my sister's sacred arrow from him. Quickly child, Ye don't have much time."  
I had no idea what was going on, but i did as the lady known as Kaede had instructed, and released the seal that trapped the boy I had learned was named Inuyasha from his prison.  
"Hahahaha! I am free at last! Finally free from that damned sleeping spell! Hey demon! TAKE THIS! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!  
I had no idea what I had just seen. The demon before my eyes was eliminated completely. Then Inuyasha turned to me.  
"Hehehe, Hand over that jewel, and i won't have to sharpen my claws on you!"  
"I thought he was the good guy!"  
"Child, I have something that Ye can subdue him with."  
Keade pulled out a necklace of some kind and they magically appeared around his neck.  
":Quickly child, say the word to activate their binding power to subdue him."  
But what word should i use? He looked like a dog...  
"SIT BOY!"  
As soon as the words left my mouth, he slammed into the ground.  
"WHAT THE HELL! What have you done to me old hag!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried in vain to remove the necklace that now bound him.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this was the only way, Child, the word please."  
"Sit boy".  
Again, he slammed into the ground. _I could get used to this._


	2. Chapter 2 Jalyssa Learns The Truth

The next day, I had learned from Kaede that I was the reincarnation of her late sister  
Kikyo and that my friend, Jalyssa  
was the reincarnation of her late younger sister, Sarafina. Kikyo was the one who had sealed Inuyasha to the tree 50 years ago. And now, It was my duty to protect the Shikon No Tama from the dangers of other demons. Inuyasha...what can I say about him? He's a rude, inconsiderate jerk!  
"Why are you even still here Inuyasha?"  
"I'm waiting for the jewel, wench."  
"Ye need not worry, child. The beads he now wears around his neck prevent him from causing any damage. That is why we can allow him so close to the jewel."  
"Why do you even want the jewel? Aren't strong as it is?"  
Inuyasha, Angry slams his fist into the floor  
"I just need it! So why don't you just hand it over, and i will be on my way."  
"Not a chance, you man dog."  
I left the hut and decided that I would go and explore the village. I still needed to find Jalyssa and get out of here. I only hope that she is alright...

Jalyssa Pov"s

I was running. I have been running all night. I have been separated from my friend, Katy when we were attacked by some weird centipede thing. I do not know how long it has been, but I am actually scared. I have not been this scared in a long time. I hope that Katy is alright. As I ran, I saw two people in the forest.  
"Kagura, The Jewel of the four souls has been shattered. You must locate the shards and bring them to me."  
"As you wish, Lord Naraku."  
"We must gain them, so I can become a powerful demon."  
 _( Jalyssa Thought's )A Demon? What is going on?_  
"Yes, Lord Naraku."  
"Do not fail me, Kagura. YOU!? WHO ARE YOU GIRL?"  
 _Oh No! I've been spotted!I have got to run and find Katy, and fast!_  
"Kagura! Catch that girl, and bring her to me! Her resemblance to Kikyo's younger sister Sarafina is extraordinary! I could have sworn that she died along with Kikyo!"  
"Very well! I shall return with the girl."  
I had no idea who this Naraku guy was, but he seemed hellbent on getting me for some reason. Where was Katy? Did this Naraku guy get her? And what was this jewel of four souls he was talking about?  
"Girl! Come on out! No one eavesdrops on the great Naraku and lives!"  
"Look! I don't even know who this Naraku guy is! I don't even know where I am! I just want to find my friend and go home!  
"You mean there is another? YOU ARE SARAFINA! (Kagura Thought's) _Does this mean Naraku was right? Her resemblance to Sarafina Is indeed remarkable. If Sarafina is here, does that mean Kikyo was with her?_ "  
"My name is not Sarafina! My name is Jalyssa! I am looking for my friend, Katy!" _Oops! Maybe I've said to much.  
_ "It matters not! I am taking you to lord Naraku!"  
"No! I won't let you!"  
"Dance of the dragon!"  
I have no idea what happened after that. My eyes closed and then, nothing but darkness, and I saw no more.

Naraku's Castle  
"Very good Kagura. Now, Leave us. So, Sarafina you still live."  
"My name is not Sarafina! It's Jalyssa!"  
"I see. You are a reincarnation of the late it or not, but you ARE Sarafina. Just reincarnated. That the friend who was with you is the reincarnation of Kikyo, your older sister!"  
"What are you talking about?! I have no idea what is going on! I do nt belong here, and neither does my friend! We just want to go home!"  
"Well...You will not be returning to your home, Jalyssa. And neither will your friend. I have heard that the half-demon Inuyasha has been awoken from his 50year sleep, caused by the woman he loved, Kikyo...your friend's reincarnation. It no longer matters because Kikyo will die...Again!  
"NO! Leave her out of this Naraku!"  
"Hehehe! Never. be prepared Kikyo...Your time has run out!"


	3. Chapter 3 Naraku's Insidious Plot

Katy Pov's

Flash Back

Inuyasha and I ran through the forrest, chasing a carrion crow who had stolen the Shikon Jewel. I had grabbed a bow and arrow and Inuyasha told me that Kikyo was a master archer and to shoot the arrow at the crow. I had never shot an arrow before, but i did shoot, but i missed. We tracked it to a river and Inuyasha jumped in to kill it. I found the crows foot and tied it to the arrow. I shot the crow down...but i caused something bad to happen. The jewel shattered! Inuyasha And I found one of the many shards of the sacred jewel. Kaede told the both of us that we had to work to together to find all the shards. and that is where this part of the story takes off...

 _Several Hours Later...  
_ I was in the river, bathing under the watchful eye of Kaede when I noticed Inuyasha being a peeping tom.  
"AHHHHHHH! SIT BOY!"  
"I have a feeling this necklace is going to cause me nothing but serious pain!"  
"Well, that's what you get. you peeping tom!"  
"Ye two stay here. I must return to the village for a while. Try not to fight."  
"Hey,"  
"Now what do you want?"  
"Get undressed." WHAM  
"OWWW! That hurt! Why did you-"  
"Your such a pig!"  
"I DID"NT SAY GET NAKED STUPID! I JUST CAN"T STAND SEEING YOU IN THOSE CLOTHES!"  
"Why? Because I look like kikyo?!"  
"That has nothing to do with it!"  
 _Oh please. Even my best friend is more mature.  
_ "I only heard you mention her once, but who is this friend of yours that came here with you?  
"She was the one who fell down the well with me. We got separated when we were attacked by mistress centipede. I really need to find her, or her parents are going to kill me! If she is dead...I can't begin to think what would happen to me. If finding the Jewel shards will help me find her, then so be it."  
"Well, it doesn't matter. If she's dead, It's her loss not mine. And it certainly isn't yours either! All that matters is finding the jewel shards!"  
"SIT BOY!" WHAM  
"You have no idea how much she means to me! She is practically like my sister! You obviously have no regards to other people's feelings! I guess you wouldn't even care if I decided to just leave you here, find her and go home!"  
"You can't just leave! You have to find the jewel shards! Look, if you plan on leaving just hand over the shard of the jewel, and leave!"  
"SIT!" WHAM  
"OWWW!"

Naraku's castle  
"Kagura, Is the girl ready?"  
"Yes, but I don't understand why you even need her. She is the reincarnation of Sarafina, a priestess. Why do you need her when you could have just killed her?"  
"Because, Kagura she is the only one who can lure out her sister's reincarnation. She is the only one that can bring Kikyo's reincarnation here to the castle alive. She is so obviously missed by her friend, and will be looked for. She will lead her friend into my trap. I have also heard that the half-demon, Inuyasha has been awoken. he will obviously try to come here rescuing his former lover's reincarnation. And when he does, he will die. Now, send her to the bone eater's well and have her wait for her friend there. she will surely look for her there."

The Bone Eater's Well  
Katy's POV  
"I have to find Jaly, but where should I start looking? Inuyasha is obviously no help. _Maybe I should go back to the well. She may have gone there to look for me..."_  
Jaly's POV  
"Hehehe, Lord Naraku ordered me to wait here and act like nothing has happened. What my friend does not realize is that she is falling into a trap. I will bring her back to him, and then...the worst will come. She will surely die! Naraku has told me of her past life's history with the half-demon, Inuyasha, and how she had sealed him. He plans to have her do it again before ending her life. _Although, why do I have the feeling that I am doing something wrong? I know I was ordered by Naraku to act like her friend, but why do I feel like I actually know her? It doesn't matter. Once she comes, I will deliver her to Naraku. Simple as that._  
Katy's POV  
I saw her. She was there. I was happy. She was alive, that was all that mattered. Now we could go home, at least that was what I thought. Little did I know, she was not going to be the same person I came here with just the night before. I was about to face an even bigger battle...with my own best friend. My life was about to change in many ways, and this was one of them.  
Jaly's POV  
There she was. She was running right toward me with a smile on her face. Her timing could not be more perfect. She would be delivered to Naraku, alive. _Prepare yourself, "Kikyo". Your life is about to change. Lets see how well you can fight. You will not get away! You will soon meet your demise at the hands of Naraku. Just as you did 50 years ago!  
_ Katy's POV  
"Jaly! Thank God I found you! I am so relieved you are alive! Now we can go home!" At least, that's what I thought. Little did I know, I would be delivered to the most terrible demon that will cause so much damage to my future relationship with my best friend at this moment. I never knew that my destiny would revolve around the feudal era. I never knew I would eventually fall in love with the hot-headed half-demon that I had just deserted. I never knew my best friend would end up under the control of the very demon that caused Inuyasha and Kikyo so much pain 50 years ago...and I certainly never knew I would have to face my best friend in battle.  
"Katy, We must go somewhere and hide! It's not safe here. I know a place where we can be safe till we figure out what to do."  
"Jaly, we will be safe, soon. We have to go home! Don't you see, we don't belong here? We will be safe once we go home! We must go back the way we came."  
"We can't. I already tried. I'm sorry. I truly am. I was shocked as you were. We may never get back. I'm scared. We may never see our parents again! Look, I already said I know a place we could hide for a while. Follow me."  
"Jaly! Wait! Where exactly are you taking me anyway?"  
"I found an abandoned castle not far from here. we'll be safe there till we figure out how to get back to our own time. We have to hurry! Lets go!"  
"Ok. I trust you. I only hope you are right." 


	4. Chapter 4 Lord Shiroko

_Katy POV_  
Jalyssa took us to this abandoned castle that she told me she had found. It looked non abandoned to me, but I trusted her. Little did I know, I was about to be in the most terrible trouble...serious trouble. I was about to meet two of the most powerful demons in the feudal era.  
 _Naraku POV  
_ "Excellent Jalyssa. You have done well. Soon, Inuyasha will come to rescue the reincarnation of his former lover. Then, when the time comes, I will kill him. That will be all, Kanna. Shiroko, prepare yourself for battle. Your nephew, Inuyasha will soon be arriving to take back the girl."  
"Yes, Lord Naraku. I have waited 200 years to get back at my twin brother, Inutaisho. Killing his youngest son should do the trick." ( _Lord Shiroko was an Akita InuYoukai. He was also the younger identical twin brother to the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He is about 700 years of age and is Lord Of The Eastern Lands. He had secretly joined with Naraku 50 years ago to end the lives of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Now, he joins with Naraku again to finish the job.)  
_ "Shiroko, He will not be easy to defeat. Especially since he is the son of-"  
"I know, Naraku! I know he is HER son! I do not care! She chose my brother over me! He is the son of my brother! And for that, he must die!"  
"Very well, My Lord. I will be sure to not interfere with your revenge. I only want the girl."  
"What do you intend to do to them Naraku?"  
"Turn them into Akita Inu Hanyou's like Inuyasha, and use them to plunder and pillage other villages."  
"Interesting Naraku."  
"Indeed."  
 _Inuyasha POV  
_ "Damn it! I can't believe she went off alone! I can smell danger up ahead! This doesn't feel right. I can sense...another demon. InuYoukai! But this smell is different."  
"You must be Inuyasha. You do not need to fear me. I am your uncle, Shiroko. I am your father's twin brother. I mean you no harm. It's so relieving to see you alive. I have been searching for you and your mother for years after my brother's death. I have felt very distraught over the fact that my brother's youngest son was nowhere in sight. I was beginning to lose hope. I hope you have fared well these past 200 years."  
"FARED WELL!? I HAVE BEEN HUNTED DOWN MY WHOLE LIFE FOR BEING A HALF DEMON! OF COURSE I"M NOT FINE!"  
"I understand how you feel. My brother never wanted this for you. He had asked me to protect you and your mother should anything happen to him. I had no idea that you were still alive. If I had known, I would have been there for you. I know you are looking for a young girl. She was taken to an abandoned castle by another girl just hours ago. I will help you get her back, for I fear that her life is at stake. There lies an evil demon in that castle that plans to do something forbidden in the demon laws. We must make haste if we are to save her."  
"Thank you, uncle. I can use the help."  
"How is your older brother doing? I'm sure the two of you get along?"  
"No uncle. We do not. He has tried to kill me for being half demon."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. I would have hoped that he would have honored your father's memory and took care of you."  
"He did not. I'm ok with it. I share no love with him either."  
"I wish that we could have been a family. Maybe it's not to late."  
"Thank you uncle. That's all I ever wanted, a family." ` `


	5. Chapter 5 Shiroko's Past

_Shiroko POV  
"My brother, Inutaisho Got Everything! He was the first born, Me being born only minutes after him. I was always looked down upon by our father, Abdiel Lord Of The Western Lands. I could never seem to make him happy. Although, I will not lie, I did have a very decent relationship with my brother during our time as children...but that would soon change later in our lives."  
2000 Years Ago...  
"_Come on, Shiroko! Lets see the new sword!"  
"Alright! Alright! This is the sword, Tetsuyama. It translates to the meaning 'Iron Mountain'. Lets see your sword, brother!"  
"Hehehe. My sword is called Tetsusaiga! It translates to the meaning 'Iron-Crushing Fang'.  
"Amazing blade, Aniki."  
"Thank you, Otouto. I only hope I can make Otousan proud. You know, he plans to announce who will be the heir to the western lands and heir to the eastern lands today."  
"Really? I had no idea. Father never spoke of this to me."  
"Weird. He told me he was going to tell you of his announcement."  
"I wonder why he didn't? Brother, I am starting to get the feeling father does not trust me."  
"What do you mean, Shiroko? Of course father trusts you. What makes you think he doesn't?"  
"You seem to be his favorite son! You are his first born! But what about me? I have not in many long years have heard father's approval on the things that I have done! Why can't I be the ruler of the western lands?"  
"It's because of that reason right there! You are hot tempered and hot headed, Shiroko! You could never rule The Western Lands with your attitude! Father knows this! But that doesn't mean father loves you any less."  
"Shiroko, Inutaisho. Come. We have much to talk about."  
"Yes father." _When Inutaisho least expects it, I will strike!  
_ "Have you decided, father?"  
"Yes. Inutaisho, you are my first born son and a true leader. Shiroko, you are strong willed. I have decided who my heir is going to be. Inutaisho, You will rule over the western lands when I am gone, and you Shiroko will rule the eastern lands."  
"But Father! I should be the heir of the western lands! Inutaisho is to much of a human lover to ever be a true ruler! He shouldn't even be considered your son! But I am not so weak!"  
"SILENCE! I will not hear of this talk! Your brother is honorable! We should not fear the humans! We should try to not to be so hostile with them. Shiroko, you will rule the eastern lands. I have made my choice.  
"Very well father. I shall leave in the morning."  
 _Later that night...  
Goodbye, Father. I hate that it had to end this way. I hope one day, you can forgive me...  
_"Shiroko! Something awful has happened! Father is dead! He seems to have been poisoned!"  
"What? Inutaisho, are you sure? What does this mean for us?"  
"It means, brother that we are now the sole rulers of the western and eastern lands. You must head there in a fortnight. We must honor father's last wish."  
"Yes, Aniki. We shall. Poor father." _I'm sorry...brother. I had no choice. Father was old anyway...  
Back to present time...  
_"What's wrong uncle? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes Inuyasha. I am sorry. I just had a flashback of your father and grandfather, Lord Abdiel. He died many years ago, and your father took his throne. It was a hard time for us both."  
"I'm sorry uncle."  
"It's quite alright." _Your a fool, Inuyasha. Soon you will die as your father did. Takemaru should have finished the job with you! You will meet your father very soon..._


	6. Chapter 6 Naraku's plan unfolds

_Inuyasha POV_  
We were closer to the abandoned castle my uncle told me about. I had no idea what was in store for me, but I was ready to face whatever foe would come my way. I knew I had to save Katy before something happened.  
"Inuyasha, It's this way. The castle is just up ahead. I will go first, and Check to make sure the cost is clear. I will come back for you in an hour. Please, stay here. I feel something is not right."  
"Alright, uncle. Please just be careful. I sense something not right as well."  
 _Naraku POV  
_ Soon I will have the Great dog demon of the west's son in my grasp. The girl he seeks will soon be turned into an InuHanyou just like him, and will help me hunt down the remaining shards of the shikon jewel.  
"Naraku, the boy you seek is just outside the castle. I will lead him here soon."  
"Well done,Shiroko. Soon the time will come for my revenge against the Hanyou. Shiroko, do you wish to see the Hanyou dead?"  
"Yes, Lord Naraku."  
"Very well. You may do as you wish to the boy. But at least let me take my vengeance on the boy first. I will be sure to leave the boy unscathed as much as I can."  
Very well,Naraku."

 _Katy POV_  
"Jaly, why? Why are you acting this way? What did that demon do to you?"  
"He made me see reason, Kikyo. Soon you will see what it feels like to experience pain."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Naraku plans to turn you into an InuHanyou like the one you fell in love with 50 years ago."  
 _So, Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo 50 years ago. But why then,would I seal him in my past life? What had he done to cause him such terrible misery?  
"_Now do you understand? You will become a half demon like him! You will finally see what it feels like to be scorned, despised and hated, sister."  
"Jaly! Snap out of it!"  
 _That light! It's coming from the back of her neck! It's a Shikon Jewel shard! so that's how Naraku is controlling her!_  
"Well girl, I see that you're awake. Well done, Sarafina. Now leave us. I wish to be alone with her."  
"Yes, Lord Naraku."  
"What have you done to her? I know you've used a shikon jewel shard to control her."  
"So, you do have the power to sense the shards. You truly are kikyo reincarnated. Indeed I have. The shard inside her has unlocked her past life's memories. You should be more worried about yourself then thy friend!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Inuyasha POV_  
"I can't just wait here! I know something is wrong! I can feel it! I must find her on my own!  
 _Katy, please hang on! I'm Coming!_


End file.
